Clopin's Rescue
by OrcaMaya
Summary: Clopin story


Clopin ran through the Court of Miracles, knocking down pots and tent stakes as he went. He panted and looked down at his shaking hands. He was cupping something, but goodness knows what it was or why he had it. The young man flew right into one of the tents and set something on the table. He rummaged through a cupboard and pulled out a tiny wooden box which he set his new object in. Orca walked into the room and smiled at him. Clopin was the very beat of her heart. She was thankful every day that she had taken him as her son. Orca walked to Clopin who seemed to be in a panic and set her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, darling, what have you got there?" Orca asked. Clopin showed Orca the box. "It's a bird. It fell out of its nest. I don't want it to die. Please can we help it?" Clopin asked frantically. Orca stroked his hair. "Yes, darling, of course we can. Now go and get the bird some food and I will set up the box," Orca said sweetly. Clopin smiled and darted off to find food. Orca put hay and feather in the box. Then she set a warm blanket underneath and put the tiny bird inside. She smiled at the adorable little thing. "Lucky my boy found you, little guy," she told it.

'Mama, I got the food," Clopin said sometime later. He handed Orca the food which she prepared for the little bird. When the baby bird saw the food, it sat with its mouth wide open screaming. Orca handed Clopin the food and gently placed the bird in his hand. Clopin sighed happily as he fed the baby bird its formula. "Mama, I love having this baby. It makes me feel so special because I have to take care of it," Clopin said. Orca smiled at him. "I feel the same way, my darling," she replied.

Later that night, as Orca was preparing to go to bed, she heard soft singing in the bathroom. She quietly crept up to the door and looked in. Clopin was bathing both himself and the little bird in his little wooden tub. He was being so careful in the ways that he touched his tiny friend, so he would not hurt it. Orca smiled as she heard her precious boy singing to the bird as he cleaned it. How sweet he was. Orca wished that the whole village could see this for themselves. Then they would not judge him so swiftly. Orca walked into the bathroom but Clopin never stopped singing. He kissed the little bird and held it against his heart.

"You do love that little baby," Orca said, petting the bird. Clopin stopped singing. "I do, mama. I really do," he said. Orca kissed Clopin's forehead and took the bird. She gently placed it in its box and helped Clopin get ready for bed. When he was finished dressing, he walked up to Orca. "Mama, can the baby bird sleep in my room? I promise I will be careful. I even named it. I call it Miracles," Clopin said. Orca giggled over the cute name and held Clopin in her arms. "Of course you can, baby," she said. Clopin squealed and took the bird to his room. At around midnight, Orca checked on Clopin. He was sleeping peacefully with the tiny bird at his side. It was such a precious sight.

About a week later, the baby bird was completely healthy. Orca knew it was time for it to fly off to its friends, but she worried that it would hurt Clopin. He had become so attached to his little pet and now she would have to take it away from him. She thought about how she would go about it, causing as little harm as possible. As she contemplated, Clopin walked out to her with the bird in his hand.

"Look, mama, it can stand all by itself now," Clopin said cheerfully. Orca kissed him and sighed. "Honey, you know the baby bird is all better now. You made it better, and that is very special. Now I think the baby bird would like to go and be with its family and friends. I think we should go outside and let it go now," Orca explained. Clopin looked a little hurt, but he understood. "Yes, mama. I need to do what is best for Miracles," Clopin said maturely. Orca smiled and led him outside. Clopin looked down at the bird. "Goodbye, my little friend. I hope you have a long and happy life," he said. Then he released the little bird, which flew off to its own family. A tear fell from Clopin's eye and Orca wiped it away. "I'm glad it can be with its family now," Clopin said. Orca wrapped him in her arms and kissed him. "I know, baby. That was the sweetest thing you have ever done," she said.


End file.
